A Hero Is Born
by knightofstories141912
Summary: A inkling travels to Inkopolis from his village and plans to enter the ever growing Turf Battles in the most famous city hosting the most idol stars "Plitz". He enjoys turf battles but will his love for turf help him survive his most unexpected destiny yet? Come read and find out.


**Author note: Hey everyone I know, I know, I have to many stories and I am no updating them often and I'm sorry but I never had the time or inspiration, but I have it here where I am now, I took a trip with my family and now I have the time and inspiration due to traveling so much. I have this created on my trip, and am working on my other stories so expect a long awaited update on my other stories by this month. I hope you enjoy this new story and my other stories. Please review and like if you enjoy this story.**

Town 1800 Km away from Inkopolisis/

A dark blue inkling goes to the train station hearing "The Squid Sister" by the squid mister of the pirate channel. He looks back and looks back at the village in which he was about to leave and reminisce his time there.

10 years ago/ Custom arena

The young Inkling with deep blue ink has his back behind the wall looking at his watch screen showing the battle field, status, and points. He has his kelp sniper ready to go he has his bomb rush special ready, but he is behind in points by 2, unable to tell how much ground he inked as his opponent shoot's little but enough to create paths in the entire field. He looks over the wall and sees balloons for the picking. He aims his weapon and prepares to fire. Charging his shot and aiming for the balloon to bring his score up, suddenly the balloon pops with orange ink and his opponent score was brought up one more.

"Damn it. Take it easy on me old man." The young inkling scanning the field searching for any signs of his opponent, he moves fast but made sure to keep an eye around the surroundings. He fires his ink to create paths to move faster but never can't he find any signs of his opponent. Once more another balloon appears and he couldn't divert his attention as he charges to shoot the balloon he felt ink and his ink armor absorber reaching its maximum capacity. He turns his head and sees an older inkling cream colored male, wearing a cameo hat with an orange bandanna, and old looking army uniform using a '80 NES Zapper firing orange ink and soaking it into his ink absorber armor.

The young inkling aims his gun towards the old man and tried to release the trigger till it was too late and his absorber couldn't take anymore and blew him up and with that forced him back to the spawn point to receive new ink armor.

The old Inkling watches him being sent back as he brings he tightens his headband back up.

"Remember Leon, never let your guard down even when your objective is in front of you."

Leon landed back at his home base and grabbed another armor gear and just looked out to the battle field and his watch. He was at 85% of his special now and he is behind by 3 points now he must go and make his old man pay. Leon moves out in ink form and lands on top of a container and cover the ground with his old man's ink. He filled out his special attacks to get back his bomb rush, he moved in rushing to get back some points popping two balloons on the way to bring his points back to 4 to 6. Then he got his special back and watches the center of the field and then bring forth his bomb rush covering the center of the field with his bombs to attack the old man and cover more ground to move and attack. He covered the center of the arena but his watch shows that his opponent wasn't splattered. Leon splattered the walls of the center stage turned squid form, climbed and reached the top to discover orange ink and out popped his old man pointing his zapper in his face.

"Remember sometimes your opponents are in places where one doesn't think they are." The old man says as he pulls the trigger filling Leon's armor once again but Leon back flips his way out before his armor was blown up, while he charges his shot.

"Remember this then old timer it isn't over till it's over."

His old man points and fire's and his splatterscope was charged and he fired as well. Leon's armor exploded once more and his old man blew up as well with the sudden super charge of ink. This leaves the arena empty and the timer is clicking. They spawn at their color rebirth point.

The old inkling says "Well I guess I shouldn't count him out like that, he is my son's boy."

Leon lands once again on his respawn point scratching his head in frustration "Damn that old man I can't believe I was splat in less than 30 seconds." He looks at his watch to see that he has less than 10 seconds left. He see's balloons popping up by the second. "It's crunch time."

The old inkling saw the balloons as well and moved out "Guess I can win this match again."

Leon pops balloons after balloons while the old inkling does the same, both turn into squid form to run into the field and pop balloons after balloons. 3 seconds remained Leon and the old man popped their last balloon and saw one more left but too far to shoot score lead to 8-10 Leon losing, Leon then ran and jumped up a wall and aimed for the last ballon and charged his shot.

2 seconds left he adjusted his trajectory by 10 degrees.

1 second…. Leon aimed…. *BANG* Ink fly's straight and descends down from gravity but leads to a bullseye on the balloon, *BUUZZZZ*. After 10 whole seconds time was up the total score lead to 9-10 Leon losing by 1.

Leon and the old man walked to the center of the stage and they both looked at one another not making one smile until the old man cracked a grin.

"Well done, Leon you managed to keep up with me, almost gave me a run for my money. However." The old inkling cracking a massive grin as he gloated. "I still won."

Leon got mad and his face etched into annoyance. "EErggh"

The old man started to laugh and this made Leon even more annoyed "This makes my record 364 wins with no losses, I'm actually starting to feel lonely that I thought of giving up a match or two."

Leon started to turn red and "JUST SHUT UP Grandpa, I'm still only 10 years old I still can improve!"

The old man laughed at his grandson "HAHAHA, You better first improve your speech. Inklings usually say 'I can still improve' not 'I still can improve.'

Leon blushes as he starts to get more irritated "Just watch old man I'll win the next round for sure." Pumping his fist as he did.

The Old man walked up and rubbed Leon's head. Although still irritated Leon enjoys the feeling and the old man spoke "Well If you want to battle me again you have to fulfill the usual conditions before you can battle me again. Can you tell me what they are?"

Leon sighed and complained "Do I really have to do all the conditions again?"

His grandpa spoke "Yes because if you don't you'll become battle drunk and I'm not as young as I used to be so I can't move as fast nor can I produce as much ink anymore. So one battle a day is the best I could do. Now can you say what the conditions are Leon?"

Leon sighed again and stated the conditions "I have to be in the top 10 of my class for tests that happen every week, I have to be the top of my class for physical activities, I have to read at least a total of 5 hours of language books, and I have to *shudder* eat my skate.

The old man frowned at this "Now Leon why don't you like skate I know it smells horrible but it's pretty good, and it's good for your body."

Leon gags at the mentioning of it being good "*gag* Are you kidding when I saw it I nearly gagged at the smell and when I tasted it I nearly lost my lunch. I felt like I stuck a bushel of raw peppermint down my throat."

His grandpa sighed at this he placed his hand on Leon's shoulder "I know it taste terrible to those who are not used to it but your grandmother made that with love for the both of us." He slides his hand and points his finger towards Leon's heart "Are you telling me you want to throw away that love she prepared for us."

Leon sighs and shakes his heads, his grandfather smiled at this and stood up "Alright as soon as we are finished how about getting some sea salt ice cream for dessert?"

At the mentioning of Ice Cream Leon brightened up, he then grabbed his grandpa's hand "Well what are we waiting for let hurry up and get back home." He started running while dragging his old grandpa behind, and the old man was laughing.

"Haha slow down Leon, your grandmother need's time to cook dinner first, Hahahahaha."

Present/

Leon reminiscing stops when he heard.

"The next train the Inkopolisis will be leaving in 3 minutes, secure all your belongings and have your ticket ready for departure. We hope you have a great time in Inkopolisis and enjoy your travel."

Leon turns around to head to the bus but he stopped and turned his head and said to the village "See you later Grandpa, bye grandma I'll see you, when I have something to talk to you about."

Leon then runs towards the train which was about ready to depart.

"Last call for Inkopolisis at station 14, we will be leaving in 1 minute, I repeat last call for Inkopolisis at station 14, we will be leaving in 1 minute." The audio speaker called and Leon rushes towards the station and arrives just before the conductor closes the door.

"HEY WAIT UP I HAVE A TICKET!" Leon shouts as the conductor sees him and opens the door again.

"Ticket please." Leon hands him the ticket and jumps onto the train and the conductor punches his ticket and gives it back to him and says "Have a safe trip."

Leon takes the ticket and smiles back "And you have a good day, sir."

The conductor smiles and tips his hat and closes the door and Leon makes his way to the train compartments. He sits in an empty seat next to another inkling who is covered in brown tattered tarp and feels the train lurch forward.

"We are now departing for Inkopolisis, I repeat we are now leaving for Inkopolisis." The overhead speaker said and the train stations were packing with many inklings waving goodbye to loved ones and some inklings inside waved back. Leon just stares out the window and enjoys the view as it rolls by.

Leon feels someone is watching him and looks down to find the covered inkling just nodding off. He gets up and looks around and see's that everyone is doing something else, he sits back down and tries to enjoy the view again.

In Leon's mind "Maybe it's just my imagination."

Unaware the covered inkling stares at Leon from under his tarp and was thinking.

"Hmm, I wonder?"

End of chapter 1


End file.
